Return of Zim: The Trailer
by Nature9000
Summary: What was thought to be just another day in Los Angeles turns out to be the start of a nightmare for the gang when they come face to face with a challenge to rival their darkest fears. Abducted by creatures from another world, working together may be their only hope to survival and they may be the only hope to save the word.


Return of Zim

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Since I've been dabbling with supernatural writings, and I typically dislike the sci-fi genre, I'm challenging myself. This came to me, and this is essentially a trailer, or a prologue for a story that will eventually becoming your way. I say trailer-ish only because clearly the scenes that appear in here may or may not make the final cut into the actual story. Oh, and Invader Johnny, this one's for you.

* * *

-VICTORIOUS, IN SPACE?-

"They're coming." David and Trina Vega jumped from the couch as Sinjin burst through the door. His left hand was on his stomach and his right hand was on his head. "M-Mr. Vega, Trina." He stumbled forward, groaning as the light pierced his eyes. "Too bright, the lights. The laughter. Help."

Trina rushed over to help him walk, guiding him to the couch while David scratched his chin. "Who's coming?" Sweat was pouring down Sinjin's face, so Trina immediately grabbed a wet rag for his forehead.

Sinjin's eyes were dilated and his mouth hung open. Steam was billowing from his mouth and ears, a concerning sight. His heartbeat seemed to vibrate through the walls of the house as his trembling gaze turned to the ceiling. "Relax, Sinjin." Trina frantically touched the rag to his forehead and neck, patting away at the never ending sweat. "What's going on?"

"A message. They're coming, they're coming from another planet. Aliens…" Trina leaned back and looked towards David with a skeptical look. The boy was delirious, that much was certain.

"Aliens, Sinjin? I don't think-" When she looked back, his entire head was as red as a tomato, and several boils were forming on his skin like boiling water. "Holy shit! Dad, call an ambulance!" When his body went limp, she felt a sense of dread sting her heart. His eyes were forever open, staring blankly at the wall as blood flowed like rivers from his eyes, ears, nostrils and mouth. "No. Sinjin!"

Hollywood Arts, Eikner's fists came crashing on the desk and his voice caused his secretary to run into the office. "Goddamn students aren't cutting it!" The woman's puzzled look gave him pause and he moved a hand up over his mouth. "The Irkens, Yvonne. We had an agreement, we were to give them our best entertainers from this school, and they would leave us alone."

"What do they want now, Sir?"

He clenched his teeth and straightened his back. "Our women." He walked slowly around the desk and felt his blood pulsing through his veins. His face darkened and his veins bulged from the surface of his hand. "They're no longer interested in the entertainers, Miss Yvonne."

"What will we do?"

"We have no choice. We have to give them what they want."

"You can't do that!"

"Do you think I want to?"

Beck grabbed Jade's hand as she was lifted into the air, which resulted in him being pulled with her. A voice demanded him to release her, but he held on tight as she screamed in terror.

"You can't have her!" Beck exclaimed. "I won't let you take her!" The distorted voice once more ordered him to release her or he would be experimented upon in another spaceship. "You'll have to fucking kill me!"

"Beck, don't let go!" Jade pleaded. "Whatever you do, don't let go." He threw his free arm around her and pulled her close to his chest, growling as he stared up at the spaceship's entry door. A variety of colors and lights dazzled his eyes, and a musical hum was pulling him into a false sense of security.

When he looked out over the city, could see other spaceships pulling people from their homes. One such home was the Vega house, and two people were being lifted up in the light. He cursed under his breath and Jade's fearful eyes fell onto the home he was looking at.

"No! They got Tori! Beck, what's going to happen to us?"

"We'll be fine. We'll get out of this." Once inside the spaceship, he continued to hold onto her with a protective embrace. "I won't let them-" A green hand with long fingers slapped his shoulder and he froze in place, watching as a robot tore Jade from him. "No!" He struggled against the creature that was holding him, but for all his strength, he could not break free. "What are you going to do to her? Answer me!"

"It's not her you should worry about, human male."

"Your experiments won't hold me. They won't."

"We shall see."

"Beck! Help!"

"Jade, I'll find you." The creature began pulling him away into another part of the ship, but he continued to call out to his girlfriend, trying to console her frantic shouts. She couldn't fight them, as much as she tried to. "Hang in there, I'll get you out of this."

Bright white lights stabbed Trina's eyes as she struggled to wake up and adjust to the painful lights. She was lying on a cold metal table with only her nightgown on. Her hand moved up to her throbbing head and a light groan left her lips. "Where am I?"

"Trina?" Tori's voice startled her. It was weak and filled with pain. Trina sat up and looked around, listening for her sister's voice. "Trina I'm scared."

"Where are you?" Trina rubbed her eyes and shook her head until her vision finally adjusted. She was in a domelike room with white walls and white floors. Nearby was a strange looking metal object resembling a heavy bat, it was the closest thing to a weapon she could find in the room, so she grabbed it and looked around. "Tori?"

"Back here." When she turned, she saw Tori behind a glass panel. She was pounding the glass with her fists and tears were pouring down her face. "Help me!" What Trina saw behind her sister struck her with horror, it was a strange looking blob that resembled raw sewage, and it was moving towards the girl. "Trina, please, I'm scared. I don't know what this thing is, it was on me Tri. It's disgusting!"

Filled with rage, she ran forward and swung the object into the glass, shattering it. Tori ran behind her and the creature shot forward. "I don't think so." Trina clicked her tongue and swung the weapon into the creature, throwing it against the nearby wall. Her eyes flew to a metal door that was slightly ajar. "Tori, take my hand. We're getting the fuck out of here…"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. Whatever their plans are, we need to find the others and get out of here."

On Earth, the FBI and a General of the Army were fast at work trying to cover up this mysterious phenomenon when David kicked down the door. The General turned around and narrowed his eyes. "You are not supposed to be here, Sir."

"I'm Chief Vega of Los Angeles, and I don't give a shit who you are." The general jerked his head back as David approached him. His shoulders were strong, his jaw locked and his eyes narrow. "Those assholes have my daughters, and I'm going to get them back."

"If the aliens took your daughters, then I'm sorry. They're go-"

"Finish that sentence at your risk. I'm prepared to wage war."

"You don't have the authority!"

"I'm afraid he's correct, General." David flinched and looked over as a tall, well-dressed man approached him. He wore a dark blazer and black slacks, and had dark shades that covered his eyes. "The name's Dib. Head of the FBI, I have dealt with the Irken race in the past, many years ago. We scared them off, but if they're back, then we cannot cover this up."

"Dib, they have my daughters. I understand I cannot just barge into FBI headquarters, but."

"The Irkens are a menace." The man walked past David and stood over a table with a scroll on it. His hand scratched at his chin and his eyebrows flattened over his shades. "I've developed technology that allows me to study them. Until recently they've been quiet, because long ago we destroyed a great portion of their race. Their return can only mean one thing, that they have a new leader, and he is formidable."

David walked to the man, brushing past the baffled General and other FBI agents. "What do they want? What do you think they want with our children?"

"Think about it sir. You may not wish to hear it, but you will have to." He swallowed heavily and pictured all the young women that had been abducted from Los Angeles in a single night. "If you have the stomach, good, because we will need to wipe them out for good before they continue to abduct more innocent people from this planet. Your city is only a test for them, they will eventually invade earth."

"And?"

"From the looks of it." Dib locked his wrists behind his back and looked over his shoulder at David. "They wish to rebuild their race. With the Earth females, they can rebuild their race quickly-and as they grow, they will either destroy or enslave a planet."

"Rebuild?" He understood what it meant, but he didn't want to believe it. Grief and horror strangled him as his body grew pale. "That _thing_ is going to use my daughters to rebuild his own race?" He moved a hand to his abdomen and staggered to the right, groaning loudly as bile churned inside him. "No, I can't-I can't let that happen."

"Your only hope is that your daughters can hold out. We may not even be able to retrieve them."

"What?" He reached out and grabbed Dib by the shirt, yanking him forward and glaring into his eyes. "That's not acceptable!" The other agents started to rush over, but Dib lifted his hand up and they stopped in place.

"The Irkens are weak, their numbers are small. We can fight them on Earth soil, or we can fight them in space. The only way to ensure your daughters are not casualties of an intergalactic war would be to board one of those spaceships. Are you prepared to take that risk?"

"I'll do anything."

"You'll need help. I would recommend letting me join you, it would be nice to pay an old friend a visit."

On the spaceship, Trina stood with Tori and her friends. They'd just found Andre, and he was covered in a greenish substance. "Those freaks tried to take my little sister," Andre huffed, "I pushed her out of the way and they took me instead. How'd you find me?"

"These things have transport systems," Trina replied. She looked to Tori, the girl had one arm around Trina's neck and one arm around her stomach. She was pale and clammy. "My sister's not doing too well. We're trying to find the leader, I'm not leaving until he gives us an antidote."

Beck looked around and scrunched his nose. "Jade and I found Robbie."

"Where is he?"

"He's…gone." She clenched her teeth and Tori started to fall. Trina wrapped her arm around Tori's waist, trying to steady her.

A whirring noise caught their attention and they looked over to see a screen appear on the spaceship's wall. A green alien with long antennae and large red eyes was staring back at them.

"What do you want from us?" Beck proclaimed. The alien's gaze was unflinching and his mouth remained closed. After several seconds, he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"I have taken over the Irken alien race, and it is my intention to rebuild my colony. We will be the most powerful race in the galaxy. We need the Earth females for this, as their reproductive system is capable of speeding the alien seed ten times faster than any other race. What is nine months to a human embryo is mere weeks for an alien." Trina's heart stopped and a rush of anger shot through her.

"That is not happening. You're taking us back home if it's the last thing I do."

"I'm afraid you have no choice." The alien lifted his hand and slowly closed his fingers into his palms. "After your recapture, we will disembowel the Earth males and take the Earth females back to our home planet were you will remain as slaves for eternity."

She couldn't let this fate befall the other women that were trapped aboard the spaceship, but there wasn't a whole lot they could do as a group.

"When we have produced enough soldiers to rebuild our army, we will enslave your home planet. The strongest we will retrain as one of our own, the weakest shall perish."

"Fuck you!" She grabbed the phase gun she stole from one of the aliens on board and aimed it at the screen, firing multiple shots that simply phased through. The alien laughed viciously and Trina growled at him. "Two questions. Who the hell are you, and what's happening to my sister? The next question I ask, I'll ask when I'm ripping off your head."

"I will answer as I wish. I am the new Irken leader, and Earth's newest threat. The newest invader to your planet. I am Zim. You will obey me, or you will perish." The screen vanished, and the doors to the hallway they were in opened up.

Beck and Andre readied themselves for a fight when several aliens appeared at the doors. "Well shit," Andre raised his fists and narrowed his eyes. "I should have grabbed a weapon off one of those aliens whose head I bashed in."

"I've got a couple. Do you need one?"

"Nah, I'm good. Let's kick some alien ass."

"Fine by me." She cracked her neck to the right and aimed for the enemy. "Once we find him, I call dibs on their leader."

* * *

So, what do you all think? It's kind of my first shot at trying to write it trailer style. Should this make it to a story, which I believe it will, I hope you'll be around to read it. Hope you've enjoyed this oneshot-trailer thing. I've never done sci-fi, I tend to dislike it as I said earlier, so I'm challenging myself to give writing it a try as it'll help me improve to learn a new genre. Tell me your thoughts.


End file.
